maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magik Rasputin/E-Iso-8 Ideas
This was created on the original MAA wiki and I am transfering it to here now. Suggestions are welcome :D Words in quotations are Passives, Attacks, Buffs, and Debuffs. (\) = Does not need anymore or I have no more ideas for this person. General Heroes: Free: Black Widow - Widow's Web - Revenge Tactics now also applies Target Focus and Combo Set-Up. But the extra Debuffs can only be applied to one enemy. Iron Man - J.A.R.V.I.S.- Chance to pre-coordinate attacks. Iron Man has a chance to join-in on allies attacks. Hawkeye - Perfect Presence - Allies 1st ability gains Guaranteed Hit. 15 Command Points: Invisible Woman - Forceful Friend - If an ally is attacked and the shield is destroyed or they are defeated, will counter with "Force Volley". Ms. Marvel - Master of Energy - Per stack of Stored Energy will apply new deuffs. "Photon Blast" will apply Radiation Exposure per stack. "Brawl" will apply Pain per each stack Cyclops - Inspirational - Grants Rising Up when using Get Back In The Fight. Iron Fist - Dragon Spirit - While under Heart of Shao-Lau Combo Breaker has a chance to Pre-Emptivley strike attacks (20%. Up to 3 Times) She-Hulk - (/) 23 Command Points: Black Cat - Purring - All of Black Cat 's attacks have High Crits and Brutal Strike . Dr. Strange - Magic Manipulator - All magic attacks now apply Breakdown. Luke Cage - The Rush Of Justice - Gains Adrenaline Rush. Sif -Dimensional Sword - All slashing attacks Ignore Defense, Exploits Bleeding, and apply Pressure Points. Colossus - Shiny Metal - 30% chance to inflict Blinded and Dizzy to attackers. 100% if protecting. 33 Command Points: Kitty Pryde - Phaser Saver - Chance to grant an ally Phased before they are attacked. Is a Protect ability. (10%) Human Torch - Fire Manipulator - 30% chance to nullify Fire and Energy attacks. Mr. Fantastic - Extra Stretchy - Malleable always reduces incoming non-energy. Protects non-energy attacks. Spider-Woman - False Feelings - Chance to apply Converted to all enemies while Countering (30%). Thing - Hard Like A Rock - Takes minimum damage from Unarmed attacks. Melee attacks deal half damage. 48 Command Points: Infiltrator: Nightcrawler - POOF! - Will apply Combo Setup to all enemies when teleporting. If protecting, will apply "Pressure Points ". Blaster: Phoenix - The Cycle Of Life - Phoenix will now use "Phoenix Fire" when defeated. Phoenix 's Lvl. 9 will be replaced with "Reborn Again" (Starts Cooled Down. After First use has Cycle Of Life on it. Grant allies Regeneration , "Recuperation , and Remove Debuffs . Grant Self "Psychic Sense" Chance to dodge attacks and counter with Psi-Blast) Storm - Final Broadcast - Uses "Tornado" and applies Static Charge to all enemies when defeated. Tacticans: War Machine - Reload And Lets Go - Extends Recharge to grant +1 Charged Capacitors (Quick Action ). Can only be used once. Scrappers: Daredevil - Sensative - Now Has Paragon Exploiter and Immobilized on all attacks while under Radar Sense . Quicksilver - Lightspeed - Gains a stack of Quickness each round. 90 Command Points: Infiltrator: Fandral - Duelist - Attacks against targets with Bleeding apply "Remove Buff " (The single buff removal). Gambit - Poker Face - Immune to Distraction , Intimidated , Cower , and Disoriented . Medusa - Perfect Hair - Chance to Nullify and Counter Melee attacks from "Tied Up " (20%. Triggers once per round). "Queen of The Inhumans " grants a 25% stat boost for the first 2 rounds. Shanna - Savage - Grant self "Touch of Savage Land ". Her Attacks against targets with Poison , now inflicts "Woozy ", "Enfeebled ", or "Torpid ". Tigra - Master Hunteress - Tigra gains her own form of "Blood Curse " (Chance to perform a follow-up attack when an ally attacks a Bleeding target. Chance to counter when a Bleeding enemy attacks an ally. Allies' Slashing attacks apply Bleeding) (All Follow-Up and Counters will be with "Swipe") Wasp - Tiny Monster - All abilities are now Catastrophic , Apply Weak Point , And Have A 20% to apply Stun . Blasters: Doctor Voodoo - Magic Supporter - Houngan Supreme now grants allies reduced damage from damage over times. Karolina Dean - Extends Recharge to allow Karolina Dean to consume 5 Stacks of Empyrean Energy to grant self Absorb Energy And Hidden Potential . Scarlet Witch - Probability Power - After dodging attacks will apply Breakdown , Opportunist , OR Pressure Points to attacker. Sunfire - Plasma Overload - Per Stack of Heated Plasma , has a 20% chance to counter enemies with "Moeagare!". Tactican: Black Knight - Majestic Steed - Will counter AoE attacks with "Valinor". Black Panther - From The Shadows - All skills have Exploit Arrtrtion . Captain America - (\) Gamora - Killer Presence - All attacks gain Ignore Defense . Kate Bishop - Hawkeye II - High chance to Follow-Up on enemies with Pinpoint Target when allies attack. Quake - Scrappers: Squirrel Girl - Nuts! Acorn! Squirrel! - Acorn Power now increases Defense and Evasion. Nutty now increases Attack and Accuracy. Union Jack - English Fighter - Gains a random "Royal Arms" buff each round. Wolverine - (\) Bruiser: Captain Britain - Otherworld's Gift - Attacks against targets with "Pressure Debuffs" grant C.B. the opposite buff. (Ex. Weakened enemies grant Strengthened ). Groot - Giving Tree - If Groot is defeated, will grant all allies Rising Up (100%), Rally (75%), Remove Debuffs (50%), and Extra Turn (25%). Hercules - Zeus' Child - When Blessing of Olympus is on Hercules , all attacks are now Finest Hour! . Molly Hayes - Annoying But Helpful - Will grant all Ally Bruisers Determined For the first 2 Rounds. Thor - (\) Thundra - Break The Walls Down - Wallbreaker now procs on enemies with Counter and Follow-Up statuses. Thundra - Intensive Training - While Thundra is alive, She grant Rising Up to all allies at the beginning of each Round. Grant Resilint To Thundra . (Spinoff of Gorgon's Passive) Volstagg - I;m NOt DruNk! - Life of the Party now has a chance to grant self Extra Turn but has a decrease in Accuracy and Evasion. Generalists: Beast - Bookworm - After an attack, has a chance to gain Rally . Moon Knight - Full Moon - If ally is defeated, Moon Knight gains Full Retribution . Rogue - You Can Look - Guarenteed to counter enemies who attack with Unarmed melee. Includes Stealthy. (Will Counter with Absorb Energy) Lockbox Heroes: Inflitrators: Elektra - Lifeforce Leech - After attacking an enemy with Bleeding (Internal Bleeding ), grants health. (Originally a Hand Ninja buff). Enchantress - Unblemished Skin - Immune to Bleeding . High Crit Resistance. Satana - Hell Child - Satana is Immune to Exploitation. When abilities are used, Pressure Debuffs will be applied to all enemies (Ex. Fires of Hell is used, All Allies AND All Enemies have Dizzy applied) Blasters: Thane - Perfect Amber - Attacks that would reduce health to 0, have a chance to reduce health to 1% and grant Preservation . Will not trigger if Thane has Shield Breaker . Can trigger only once. Thane - Perfect Amber - Preservation is now "Amber is Forever" (Adds the effect that attackers gain a stack of Amber when hitting Thane.) Fixer - Fixer-upper - Upon Self-Destruct will grant all allies "Power Draining Shield ", "Patchwork Shield ", or "Supprrsive Shield " (Depending on which form Fixer is in once defeated) Tacticans: Constrictor - Itembox - Will use two items from now on (One Offensive Chance, One Defensive Chance, OR One Healing Chance). Guarenteed to use each turn. Doctor Doom - Marked For Change Loki - Mischevious - Chance to inflict Disoriented and Reduced Potential Pre-Emptivley. Magneto - Magnetic Attraction - Applies Reverse Polarity every round to all enemies. Moonstone - Master Manipulator - Psycological Manipulation now will inflict Manipulated , Brainwash , Drain Stamina , and Rapid Psychosis . Superior Spider-Man - All counters apply Bleeding and cause Hemorrhaging. Scrappers: Avalanche - Landslide - Seismic Activity now grants a Stamina boost every time a Sonic or Ground attack is used (Similar to Karolina Dean). Seismic Activity also grants +10% to Accuracy. Omega Sentinel - Emergency Protocol - Grants all allies Mirror Images , Resorative Nanobots , and Rising Up when defeated. Sabertooth - Blood Monster - Blood Rage will now Increase Accuracy, Evasion, and Defense. With 5 Stacks, Sabretooth gains an additional Damage boost. Bruisers: Juggernaut - Object in Motion... - Per stack of Momentum gains +10% chane to gain an extra turn and damage resist. Juggernaut - Object in Motion... - Per stack of Momentum gains +10% Evasion, Damage Resist, and Attack. Sandman - Grains of Sand - When dodging an attack with Sand Disperse will remove A Debuff. Generalists: Destroyer - Essence of Resting - Recharge now grants a random "Fueling Essence" Buff (1 Essence Of Might , 1 Essence Of Youth , OR 1 Essence Of Mischief ). Tasksmaster - Contract Successful - Per defeat will gain +20% attack boost. Will also grant Agent +1000 silver per KO. Special Operations Heroes: ''' Mockingbird - Intelligence Gathering - Chance to apply "Generalized" and "Disadvantage" to all enemies after changing classes (20%. Occurs Once Per Round). Emma Frost - Heart of Diamond - Will protect allies if "Diamond Body" triggers (Up To 2 Times Per Battle). Magik - '''Marked for change. Ghost Rider - Your Sin, My Vengeance - After applying a stack of "Sin" to an attacker, chance to gain a stack of "Spirit of Vengeance" Valkyrie - Last Wish - When defeated applies "Deathglow" to all enemies (70%) and grant all allies "Deathwatch" (70%). (However, "Sacrificial Blessing" starts cooled downed) Havok - Ummm. No. - (/) Hank Pym - Ant Farm - At the beginning of each round has a 20% chance to use "Army Of Ants". Vision - Robot Energy - Will counter energy attacks with "Microwave Pulse. (20%). Rescue - Cybercrash - Applies "Fried Circuits" and "Obsolete Tech" to all enemies every 3 rounds. Chance to be applied to self (5%). Wonder Man - Augurial - Takes minimum damage from Follow-Up and Counter Attacks. Wonder Man - Movie Star - Applies "Starstruck" to all attackers. "Starstruck" (Enemies deal less damage to Wonder Man and their attacks consume more Stamina) Daimon Hellstrom - Hell Child - Brimstone hits all enemies, Applies pyrophoric, And damage is reduced by -30%. Dark Soul heals all allies, Grants +10% Stamina, heal is reduced by -30%. Daimon Hellstrom - Hell Child - All Allies take reduced damage from DoTs. Allies with Burning will gain "Guarenteed Hit". Allies with Dark Void will gain "True Strike". Daimon's Self Debuffs will now be applied to allies. Ares - War Stare - Will now inflict "Cower" and "Impaired" on "Ten-Thousand-Year-Old-Stare". Black Bolt - Perfect Pitch - Starts battle with "Sound Barrier" (25% of base health. Applies "Resonating" to all enemies and grants +3 "Ambient Particles" to self when destroyed. Lasts 2 Rounds). Heimdal - The All Seeing Eye - After nullifying any attack, Heimdall gains Rising Up and Disengage Nico Minoru - Magic's Defender - Nico's health is doubled, Starts with 2 Turns, and all attacks apply "Breakdown". "Back To The Brink" is disabled. Iceman - Pure Ice - When hit by energy/fire attacks, applies "Exstinguished" to attacker. Applies "Chilled" to all enemies every round (80%). Falcon - Perfect Training - When health drops below 80% all allies attacks are Auto-Critical (Does not include Falcon). Anti-Venom - Purge - Along with "Remove Buffs" will now have a chance to apply "Buff Blocker" (30%). Cannonball - Blast Off! - Will start battle with "Kinetic Field" or "Crash Landing" (Random). Star-Lord - Elemental Watcher - Will counter elemental attacks with a random "Elemental Gun" attack. Ka-Zar - Welcome to the Jungle - Once Ka-Zar's health drops below 50% all his attacks are Stealthy and Exploit Protect. Blade - Night Shift - After dodging a Bleeding Enemy's Attack applies Hemorrhaging immediatley and Blade's next attack has "Exploit Arrtrtion". Crystal - Elemental Genius - If Crystal's health drops below 60% will grant self "Protective Shroud", Pyrokenisis now applies Melt Armor, Hydrokinesis applies Waterlogged, and Geokinesis applies "Collapsing Infrastructure". Beta Ray Bill - Static Is In The Air - Grants Beta Ray Bill "Aborb Shock" (Takes Half Damage from enemies with "Static Charge". Enemies With "Crackle" grant Stamina to Beta Ray Bill. Enemies with "Ozone" are countered) Chase Stein - True Bond - Consumes "Empathic Bond" to counter with "Get em' Old Lace!" Ultimate Spider-Man - My Morales go for Miles - While protecting, Ultimate Spider-Man has an increased chance to "Cloak" (But not counter). Ant-Man - Speaking My LANGuage - Chance to counter enemies with "Pint-Sized Suprise" when enemies have Intimidated. Player vs. Player Heroes: Deadpool - (\) Cable - Time Master - Applies "Edge of Time" to an enemy when they defeat an ally. "Edge of Time" (Applies "Sudden Death" And Disoriented. But, grants them an extra turn). Psylocke - Red Dawn - Starts battle with "Psionic Shadow" and Psionic Shadow now grants Disadvantage and Stun 15% to all attacks. Can only be consumed for Shield now. Punisher - (\) X-23 - Going Crazy - After attacking an enemy with "Trigger Scent" has a chance to grant self an "Extra Turn" (Single Target Attacks only) (Can not trigger if Follow-Up triggers) (25%). Fantomex - In Your Direction - After dodging an attack has a chance to grant self and "Extra Turn" and Counter with E.V.A (20%). Shatterstar - Tonight's Entertainment Is... - Gains "Gladitorial Carnage" Every 2 Rounds. Replaces "Mirror Images" with a 20% dodge. Red Hulk - (\) Angel - Angelic - Grant self "Guardian Angel" after an ally is defeated or is saved bya ressurection effect. (Puts a starting cool down on "Impostio Manus"). Bishop - Mutant Energizer - If Bishop has 3 stacks of "Potential Energy", grant all allies "Accelerated Potential" for 1 round. Spiral - Modern Dancer - Chance to use radom dance ability each round. (20%) (Ex. At the start of each round will use "Macrabe Fandango", "Sword Dance", " Dance Magic Dance", OR "Foutte end Tournant"). Domino - Domino Effect - After Manipulating Probability, Chance to grant all allies an " Extra Turn" along with random ability (Follow-Up, Counter, etc.) (10%). Agent Venom - Symbiotic Mastery - Has control over "Out of Control" and "Under Control", but has a one round cool down. Starts battle with "Permanent Bond". Hogun - A Grim Feeling - Chance to Nullify Follow-Ups (But not Counters). Applies "Neutralized" to enemies who have "Flanked" and "Fumbling". Rocket Raccoon - Dodge, Reload, and Shoot. - Grants "Rinse and Repeat" (After dodging an attack included, will grant a stack of "Ammo Cell"). Drax - The Destroyer - Drax gains "Destructive Essence" whenever attacking. If hit by AoE attacks, loses one stack. (It will be the opposite of his Bleeding ability) Karnak - Class Breaker - Applies Flanked to Infiltrators, Targeted to Bruisers, Fumbling to Tacticians, Gains Enraged when hit by a Scrapper, or gains an extra turn when hit by a Blaster. (Ex. Blaster Iron Man hits Karnak, Karnak can gain an Extra Turn as if he were a Tact or Tact Iron Man hits Karnak, Karnak applies Fumbling as if he were being countered by an Infiltrater.) Nova - I AM NOVA! - High Chance to Join-In with "Charged Flyby". Angela - Angel's Eye View - Increased chance to go first in battle. Angela applies "Mark of the Huntress" to all enemies at the start of the battle. Battle Cry will start cooled down. Angela - Born Asgardian, Raise Angelic - After defeating an enemy with "Mark Of The Huntress" gains "Guardian Angel". Victor Mancha - Ultron Programming - Grant Self "Extra Turn" and "Rally" when "Reboot" Occurs. Deathlok - One Man Army - Protects Allies From Bullet Attacks. Applies "Lock-On" and "Targeted" to all enemies at the start of the battle. Spider-Man Noir - - Grants Spider-Man Noir "Button Man" and Packing Heat gains Deadly Crits and Grants Spider-Man Noir "Deadly Aim". Category:Blog posts